


The (Grimm and Blutbad) Book Club (for the Eager and the Doomed) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book Club, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality, Humor, Literary Reference, Male Friendship, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Questioning, Questioning one's sexuality, Secrets, Sexuality, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why don't you just tell me why Hank thinks I run a book club on the first Monday evening of the month, and why he's offered to bring artichoke dip, which sounds awesome by the way, to the next meeting?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nick closed his eyes, and when he spoke his voice was a rush of words.  “Because it was better than him thinking we were having sex?”</i>
</p>
<p>Monroe had always wanted to belong to a Book Club, but he'd never imagined it would be to help out Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Grimm and Blutbad) Book Club (for the Eager and the Doomed) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Grimm and Blutbad) Book Club (for the Eager and the Doomed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366882) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Length: 0:49:41  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20%28Grimm%20and%20Blutbad%29%20Book%20Club%20%28for%20the%20Eager%20and%20the%20Doomed%29.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
